Overwatch: FOOD WARS kinda
by K4N3 the R34P3R
Summary: I take pity on myself for writing this but I have to post it. I honestly like it... Foodgasm that's all I'm saying. This is a little smutty so... enjoy? M RATING what the fuck do I put for genre ? might do a chili contest next :)


Ok so I don't own Overwatch not really sure what I'm writing yet. Ok screw it I'm writing an idea I had last night.

If you liked the anime Food Wars please tell me if you like this

I own nothing but I am quite brilliant if I do say so myself

*Plays the 'We are Overwatch trailer'*

Chapter one_ Shokugeki

Gabriel started laughing hysterically. "HAHAHAHAHA" he fell to the floor wiping tears from his eyes. "You don't stand a chance hombre" Sombra was equally as amused. Tracer spoke up "I don't know McCree's Tacos are good" Gabriel was still chuckling "My mother was actually Spanish, do you know how many tacos I have made in my life." McCree shot back with "In the gutters of L.A.? I didn't know you people had money for tortillas." Gabriel got serious his eyes seemed to darken and he spoke real quiet. "It's on now cowboy."

yelled. "Shokugeki" they all looked at her like she was crazy. Except for Hanzo who had just walked into the kitchen and smiled at the word "I love that show" brought him up to speed. Hanzo said. "Ok , me, Mercy, Tracer and Emily can be the judges, we can meet up in the kitchen downstairs in an hour; you will have plenty of time to gather ingredients." Gabriel and McCree both smiled feeling there victory was assured. Tracer stopped them. "Wait, I have to go home and get Emily for a stupid competition?" Gabriel and McCree yelled "YES!" "Fine I'll do it."

ONE HOUR LATER…

Everyone was in the kitchen ready to see competition, and despite being dragged to another country Emily seemed quite happy to be included. Gabriel and McCree had their ingredients prepared. On the countertop of their respective workspace. Sombra decided to run commentary "All right everyone, our contestados will be preparing a hard shell and soft taco for each judge, they will be graded on flavor, uniqueness, and presentation. The contestants will be making everything from the shells to the design on las platos. ok begin."

McCree and Gabriel both leapt into action McCree pulled chicken breasts out of his cooler, Gabriel was using steak he broke the slabs into strips as they cooked adding chili powder every few minutes. The tortillas were about the same except for that-

 _ **No I as the author am not going to write this out I'm drooling just thinking about the steak cooking on an open pan, I can't write this I'm sorry so let's skip ahead like those cooking shows do.**_

Each passing second was an intense agony for the contestants and the judges that sat in wait for the food. The cooking spreading aromas throughout the room. Sombra served their plates to the judges blue and red. The red plate had more color and the blue had stir-fried vegetables delicately placed through it. The key difference in image was the blue plates' soft tacos had hot queso poured over them. Both Gabriel and Jesse were confidant. Emily was the first judge she tried the blue plates soft taco first once she swallowed she cried out. Tracer looked over at her from the other side of the table "did you just-? You know?" Emily nodded quietly "It's like the peppers are dancing inside me." McCree looked over at Gabriel. "You made her Orgasm?" cheered. "Hell yeah, my turn!"

 _ **That's the point when I decided this was rated M so…**_ _ **not going to stop if this makes you uncomfortable, please stop reading. If you think this is funny seriously check out 'Food Wars!' Foodgasms happen every episode. Watch the first two episodes and you should be hooked.**_

tore into her soft taco, and called out in amazement. "It's so fluffy…the ginger, and the juicy meat…" she was crying in seconds… Angela was staring at them, a little scared to try it. "Did you put hormones in the food or what?" Sombra shook her head. "Our man Gabe can cook a fucking taco amiga, I had the same reaction first time I tried them" Gabe was openly smiling at the girl's reactions. McCree was very worried.

Tracer was just a worried as Angela. Hanzo took a bite out of the crunchy taco without even thinking. He screamed and ran for the sink blasting it full force into his mouth after a solid 3 minutes he turned the sink off and got himself a tall glass of milk, after draining it he whispered "Only the devil can taste those flames." Then he pretended to pass out. Sombra kicked him "Are you kidding me, all he put in there was ground chili pepper and habanero sauce." Gabriel confessed. "There are ghost peppers in the crunchy tacos." That explained a few things.

Tracer didn't know if either of them were safe to eat but Emily was done with her soft taco and was licking an empty plate already, so they liked them Tracer bit into the soft taco and she might have well… yeah, she fucking orgasmed she was filled with warmth and wanted to buck her hips but resisted. The spices were like an array of exotic dancers all luring her into the rest of it. The meat was tender, chewing is a strong word if would have melted under the side of a spoon. The lettuce was cool and sweet, finely shredded. The tomato was similar, then the cheese it was practically coated everything in its golden embrace, leaving stringy bits telling you to comeback for more. The warmth that filled her body before was steadily rising again. Before she knew it the first taco was gone and god dam it she wanted more. She grabbed the hard shell and took two bites in quick succession. The burning in her mouth told her to stop but everything else said keep going. Her face was burning up. She tried to take a third, her taco was ripped from her hands by Mercy and Hanzo. Everything faded to black.

Lena passed out and and Emily gave 10s to Gabriel's dish Hanzo refused to give it any higher than a 4. Angela tried the soft taco and had a similar reaction to Lena's but didn't try the second taco, she was wary enough after Lena's and Hanzo's reactions. Sombra ate her hard shell taco without as much as a whimper. Angela stared at her. Sombra just smirked and walked away. Twenty minutes later Lena came back to finish judging.

Yeah we all know who one.

Final scores Tracer Hanzo Mercy Emily

Gabriel 1 10

McCre 0

Totals Gabriel 41 /McCree 22

 _ **So I don't think this will do well but I did enjoy it, I loved food wars and writing this is weird and funny at the same time just like the show so if you liked this check out the show. If you didn't like this why are you still here? In any case go find other stories or if its late try to sleep.**_


End file.
